


Diplomatic Tensions: From Rannoch to Thedas

by MrNinjaPineapple



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Funny, Romance, Slow Burn, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrNinjaPineapple/pseuds/MrNinjaPineapple
Summary: With the Migrant Fleet finding itself stuck in the strange new land of Thedas, the quarians have turned to the Inquisition for aid. Against the backdrop of intense diplomatic negotiations and the impending threat of the ancient magister Corypheus ever looming, love seems to take hold in the unlikeliest of places.





	1. Awkward Encounters

Josephine sighed as she leaned forward over the battlements, resting her hands on the cool stone as she surveyed the snowy peaks around Skyhold. She had always loved the soft breeze as it whistled through the craggy terrain high up in the mountains, reminding her of the Montilyet Lodge in the Weyrs of Antiva.

She closed her eyes for a moment, content to let the wind blow and the world drift by.

‘Room for one more?’

Josephine turned lazily, recognising the soft, mechanical voice.

‘Lady Zorah, I thought you would still be in the negotiations.’

Tali walked over to the battlements and ran a gloved hand over the top, following a small crack in the coarse stone.

‘It seems the Admirals are still… struggling to reach an agreement,’ she said. ‘And didn’t we agree to drop the formalities, _Lady Montilyet_?’

Josephine couldn’t see through the translucent glass of her mask, but she knew from the way she emphasised her name that she was smiling. She wondered, not for the first time, what the quarians looked like under their protective suits. She wondered about Tali.

She faced the mountains once more, desperately trying to hide the scarlet warmth which was surely creeping across her cheeks.

‘Well, I… I didn’t want to offend, Lady Zo-‘

Tali cocked her head slightly, instantly stopping Josephine.

‘…Tali’ she said slowly, correcting herself.

The quarian nodded her approval and Josephine was sure that her smile had grown beneath her mask. After some small talk about the formal negotiations currently taking place, they drifted into a comfortable silence, both watching the clouds drift across the pristine landscape.

Josephine caught a shudder running through Tali’s body from the corner of her eye and wondered if she could feel the gentle breeze. She ran her gloved hand across the coarse stone once more and Josephine’s curiosity got the better of her.

‘If you don’t mind my asking… Tali,’ she began carefully, remembering to skip any formalities with the surprisingly shrewd quarian. ‘How do you feel the wind through your suit? Is it some form of enchantment?’

Tali’s laugh was childish and innocent, and brought a warm smile to the face of the Antivan ambassador.

‘It’s called a Nerve Stimulation Program,' she began. ‘It’s software which integrates directly into the enviro-suit to-'

Tali saw the blank expression on Josephine's face and decided to try a different approach.

‘Okay,’ she began again. ‘The Nerve-Stim allows me to feel everything the suit can feel without actually taking it off.’

Josephine scrutinised the suit, tracing the curve of the leggings, up to the hooded mask enveloping the quarian’s face. It hugged Tali’s figure closely, accentuating the curves of her alien body. Josephine felt another surge of heat rush through her and this time, decided to act on her passion.

She had barely managed to open her mouth however, when footsteps from the battlements behind her made her turn.

She heard the metallic clanking before she saw the sullen face and recognised Commander Cullen instantly. He made his way towards the two of them with the composure of a seasoned warrior and the subtlety of a drunken qunari. The clanging seemed to go on for a lifetime, with both her and Tali exchanging glances, before he came to a stop before them, bowing his head slightly in greeting.

‘Ambassador’ he said politely, the steel discipline of a soldier shining through as he sharply nodded towards Josephine.

‘Commander,’ she replied, smiling despite the interruption. She noticed as he shot her a furtive glance, his eyes briefly landing on Tali. ‘Ah, this is Lady Tali’Zorah vas Normandy of the Migrant Fleet. Lady Zorah, this is Commander Cullen, Leader of the armies of the Inquisition and military advisor to the Inquisitor herself.’

They both made their pleasantries before Cullen turned once more to Josephine.

‘Leliana informs me that the negotiations have finished for today and the Inquisitor has requested your presence at the war table.’

She nodded her acknowledgement and watched as he left, his armour once again loud enough to wake the dead.

‘He reminds me of another Commander I knew,’ said Tali, shuffling beside her. ‘Back in my world. He was strong and brave and… and-’

Her voice quivered and she cleared her throat as she began to flounder awkwardly.

‘I should… I mean… The Admirals will probably want to see me. I should go.’

Before Josephine had a chance to speak, Tali had already turned away and began walking back to the main castle, leaving her alone on the battlements once more.

She took one final look at the pristine landscape before walking in the opposite direction, following Cullen into the heart of Skyhold.


	2. Friendly Advice

‘Come on Josie, I knew something wasn’t right as soon as I saw you.’

The familiar trill of Leliana’s sweet voice echoed slightly in the spymaster’s rookery. Josephine looked around the room as she put her thoughts into words.

Papers had been piled on every surface imaginable, all of them covered in fragments of code and abstract diagrams. They gave off an earthy musk which, combined with the heat from the high tower, would have made the large room intolerable, had it not been for the sweet scent of rich Orlesian perfume permeating the air.

‘It’s just…’ she began shakily, losing her confidence as soon as the words escaped her lips. She stopped and took a breath to try again but Leliana interrupted her.

‘It’s the quarian ambassador, isn’t it? Lady Zorah?’

Josephine glanced in Leliana’s direction before dropping her head and nodding slowly, seemingly examining the floor in great detail. She had learned a long time ago to never question the reach of Leliana or her ravens. If there was something worth knowing, she knew it. How and why had stopped mattering, and Skyhold had enough small alcoves and hidden walkways that the conversation between herself and Tali could have been intercepted in a million different ways.

‘Do you remember the party in Val Royeaux? The first one we ever went to together?’ asked Leliana.

Despite herself, a sly grin appeared on Josephine’s face.

‘The one with the petticoats and the chantry board?’ she countered.

‘I knew you hadn’t forgotten,’ said Leliana, laughing softly as the memories resurfaced. ‘Do you remember what I told you? After the chantry sister had shouted at us both for what felt like an age.’

‘Was that before or after Duke Merrin challenged us to wicked grace?’ said Josephine, recalling the party in great detail. She had warned the Duke never to bet against an Antivan, but he needed convincing. She couldn’t be blamed if the chantry sisters were holding a sermon in the street outside as he ran home with only his mask to cover his shame.

Leliana resisted the urge to laugh and gave Josephine a mock-stern glare, prompting an actual answer.

‘You told me to never be afraid of my heart,’ she said after a short pause, her voice taking on a more sombre, almost wistful, tone. ‘And that there is no higher calling than love.’

Leliana took a moment before speaking.

‘Justinia taught me that,’ she began. ‘Before she became Divine. Back when she was Sister Dorothea. She would always tell me how it was her greatest lesson and to never forget it. She reminded me again, just before the Conclave.’

She faltered slightly before continuing.

‘After she was gone, I forgot everything she had taught me,’ she said, smiling mirthlessly. ‘The Inquisitor helped me remember what’s truly important, Josie. There isn’t enough time to wait. Especially not now.’

Josephine still looked troubled so Leliana decided to adopt a different approach.

‘We can send a raven to Corypheus if you’d like? Ask him to stop his evil plans until you can talk to Lady Zorah.’

Josephine smiled despite herself and they both began to laugh.

‘Alright,’ she said eventually, sighing. ‘I see your point. I’ll speak to her after the negotiations tomorrow night.’

‘Good,’ said Leliana. ‘Now, enough of this talk. Why don’t we go and see if Varric has set up that game of wicked grace for the Inquisitor.’

As they headed down the winding tower, Josephine’s voice echoed slightly off of the cold stone walls.

‘I hope I still remember the rules. I haven’t played in years…’


	3. The Invitation

The negotiations had begun at noon, with both parties swinging issues, amendments, and political jargon back and forth. After a brief intermission to allow for the ratification of various contracts, and to allow frayed tempers to cool, talks had resumed.

Josephine stared at the fireplace, watching absent-mindedly as the flames crackled and popped, writhing above the roughly hewn logs. For the first time in a long while, something other than concessions and agreements was occupying her mind. She had seen Tali briefly that morning but they were both called away to their respective negotiations almost immediately.

Her thoughts were interrupted however, when an aide patted her on the shoulder, waking her from her reverie. She turned to see a small boy she recognised as one of the orphans the Inquisitor had rescued from the mage-templar conflict in the Hinterlands. He thrust a note into her hands and shuffled away on his next errand, as she watched after him.

She read the message, written in a beautiful, cursive script:

_Lady Montilyet,_

_The negotiations are proceeding well and the Admiralty has requested a few days to deliberate amongst themselves before resuming discussions._

_I would be grateful for an official tour of your keep and request the pleasure of your company._

_I believe we were interrupted during our previous conversation on the ramparts. I shall be in my quarters overlooking the gardens. I look forward to your response._

_Yours,_

_Lady Zorah_

Josephine smiled to herself as she finished the message. Below, in a different yet familiar hand, was another message, shorter than the last:

_Josie,_

_This is your chance._

_Remember what we talked about and you’ll be fine. I have faith in you._

_-L_

Again, Josephine smiled. If there was anything worth knowing, Lady Nightingale always knew.

She felt the nerves knot her stomach as the quarian delegates cleared the table of paperwork, standing to return to the liveship. She exchanged pleasantries for as long as she was able to, before watching them leave with a feeling of both anticipation and dread at seeing Tali again.

‘No time to waste’ she muttered to herself as she left her office, heading through the entrance hall to the gardens. The sweet smell of elfroot and embrium suffused the air, mingling with the more complex aromas of some of the more exotic plants and herbs growing in the lush courtyard. Josephine had always loved this area of Skyhold and made a mental note to visit more often. She wandered lazily through the area, lingering to admire the small fountain by the path, when a familiar scent made its way to her.

‘Antivan Frostberries’ she thought, the aroma sending her mind back to the glacial mountain ranges of her childhood. She admired the scent for a moment, reminding herself to thank Adan the next time she saw him before carrying along the winding path.

She passed by the gazebo where Dorian and the Commander were lost in an intense game of chess. Despite the intensity of the game, they both nodded to her as she passed, and she continued along, her fingertips gently brushing the vines along the wall.

She thought on something Varric had mentioned about both herself and Cullen. He gave his astute observations on how she – a diplomat – was a skilled card player, able to lie and read her opponents with ease, whereas Cullen – a soldier – was skilled at chess, often outmanoeuvring his opponents and lulling them into a false sense of security before defeating them. She remembered how she had asked him how his observations were relevant and he had simply laughed, telling her she would understand when the time came.

Thinking back, she understood what he was telling her. She had become a diplomat because of her skill in the Great Game, a game where every movement, every word spoken (and unspoken), even every glance, was a weapon to be used. She had proven herself more than adept at reading people and had quickly risen to the station of chief diplomat for Antiva to Orlais, before being recruited by Leliana for the Inquisition.

What Varric was trying to tell her was that her skill was people. She knew everything about everyone without having to resort to the more nefarious practices of the Nightingale. She had enraptured noblemen with their favourite food and drink, coerced lords and ladies with promises and favours, talked down angry avvar and qunari. She smiled as she remembered Varric’s parting message after he had told her of his observations.

‘Play to your strengths, Ruffles. Don’t let anyone else win’ he had said.

She looked up to the balcony overlooking the garden and fixed her eyes on the wooden door leading to Tali’s quarters.

‘Play to my strengths,’ she thought, musing on how she would approach the young quarian if she were another difficult diplomat. ‘ _That_ I can do.’


	4. Carastian Candies

The wooden door was slightly ajar as she knocked. It creaked slightly and she heard the sound of shuffling feet and a drawer closing from within, before a familiar voice spoke.

‘Come in.’

Josephine opened the door and took in the room.

There was a small bed to the left as she walked in and she noticed that the cabinets and wardrobe had been removed, save a single armoire beside the bed. Thick woven blankets with exotic designs hung from the walls, blocking the chatter from the courtyard and giving the room a strange, muffled quality. She noticed that there was little else in the room besides a wooden chair, reading desk, and a strange contraption atop it made of some form of purple metal so dark that she mistook it for black.

She saw Tali standing by the armoire, her arms hanging lazily at her waist and her head tilted to one side, watching her as she surveyed the room.

‘Our quarters are normally kept tidy with barely any decoration,’ she explained. ‘I hope you don’t mind me changing the room.’

‘Not at all, Tali,’ said Josephine, smiling, remembering Tali’s insistence on informality. ‘I trust the room is satisfactory? Please do let me know if you need anything.’

‘Thank you,’ said the quarian. ‘The room is more than I could have asked for. Much bigger than the quarters on the Neema.’

Josephine decided to take the opportunity to take control of the conversation, a tactic she had used in countless diplomatic situations before, but before she could speak, a beeping sound came from the strange contraption atop the reading desk, accompanied by a small flashing light.

‘Excuse me,’ said Tali, walking over to the desk. ‘I have to take this.’

She ran her hand over the black glass and a face appeared on the smooth surface. It distorted slightly before clearing, showing a quarian in a red mask and faceplate. Josephine decided to stand by the door and wait for Tali to finish her conversation. She watched Tali’s gestures as she conversed with the red-masked quarian on the screen and vaguely wondered what they were discussing, before Tali waved her hand once more and the screen turned back to black.

‘I’m sorry about that, Josephine,’ sighed Tali, turning to the ambassador. ‘It seems the flotilla cannot function without me. We will have to re-schedule that tour.’

‘That is… unfortunate,’ said Josephine, containing her disappointment. ‘I may have to speak to the Admirals myself and get you some… what did you call it? “Shore leave”?’

Tali laughed before moving over to the armoire and turning to Josephine.

‘I was going to give you this once we had finished the tour. Now seems as good a time as any, I suppose…’

She produced a large, red box from the drawer under the armoire and presented it to Josephine, whose eyes had grown wide as she beheld it.

‘Are… are those Carastian Candies?’ she asked, her eyes glued to the sealed box.

‘I heard they were your favourite,’ Tali said, laughing softly. ‘Do you like them?’

Josephine pried her eyes away from the box of candies long enough to think clearly.

‘Yes, I…’ she began, still slightly confused. ‘How did you even get them?’

‘I may not have a network of contacts like you, or an army of spies like Leliana, but I do have _one_ thing nobody else at Skyhold has,’ said the quarian, clearly enjoying the confusion on Josephine’s face. ‘A shuttle with cloaking technology.’

Josephine’s expression grew even more puzzled.

‘I… don’t really know what that means but… thank you,’ she said, taking the box in her hands and marvelling at how much a box so large would cost. ‘I should let you get back to the flotilla.’

‘I look forward to the tour,’ said Tali, the smile apparent in her voice. ‘And good luck getting the admirals to give me shore leave.’

Josephine laughed softly as she left the room. Tali moved over to the door and opened it slightly, watching Josephine as she headed down the stairwell. The quarian then made her way over to the armoire.

‘If she was that happy with _one_ box of candies,’ she thought, opening the drawer and looking down at the seven identical boxes within. ‘I can only imagine what she would think if I gave her all of _these_.’


	5. Solas' Tale

Days had passed and Josephine had buried herself in her work once again. The quarian negotiations had been going smoothly and they had even allowed one of the liveships, the Rayya, to land in the valley beside Skyhold. The main issue was the allocation of land to the vast quarian fleet. Almost seventeen million quarians were aboard the Migrant Fleet and finding land large enough to accommodate such a large number was difficult enough. Added to that was the mounting pressure from Orlais, Ferelden, Antiva, and every other nation to develop relations with the technologically advanced newcomers.

To that end, while the war against Corypheus and his forces still raged, a committee of representatives from almost every nation across Thedas, was created. Housed in the unused dining hall beside Skyhold’s kitchen, they often bickered and argued long into the night, which is why when Solas entered his room in the rotunda at the base of the rookery tower, it was to find a half-asleep Josephine unceremoniously draped over his divan.

For a moment, the sight confused the wise elf, before he promptly cleared his throat loudly, straightening his posture. Josephine stood immediately, almost losing her footing, and turned to Solas with a confused expression on her face before realising where she was.

‘Messere Solas, I…’ she began, before focusing. ‘Apologies. I don’t know what came over me. I-‘

‘You are tired, Josephine,’ said the elf, his green eyes sparkling as an amused grin flitted across his face. ‘Considering how long the negotiations have been running and the squabbles I have heard from the rooms below, I am surprised that you lasted this long.’

‘I… seem to have let my work get the better of me’ she replied, shamefaced as she awkwardly shuffled her feet.

‘You have no need to apologise,’ said Solas, his expression softening slightly. ‘You single-handedly control the allied forces of the Inquisition, Ambassador. You do so without complaint or thought for yourself. Yours is a rare soul indeed.’

‘Oh, I… Thank you Solas. You are most kind’ she said, barely hiding her embarrassment at the compliment.

Solas bowed his head in acknowledgement, the small smile still on his face, before replying.

‘If there is anything I can do to aid you,’ he said. ‘You have only to ask.’

‘Thank you,’ she said, about to graciously decline, when an idea struck her. She spoke slowly, searching for the right words as she did so. ‘Actually… I would be most grateful if I could hear another of your tales. It would be nice to take my mind away from the negotiations for a while.’

‘As you wish’ said Solas, beaming at her, seemingly proud that she was finding time to herself after all. He gestured to the divan beside Josephine and she sat, enjoying the comfort of the flowing elven design, whilst he took his position in the centre of the rotunda, the frescos giving the room an ethereal air.

She had always enjoyed hearing of his adventures in the Fade, from dealings with spirits and demons, to ancient memories of people long since passed through the Veil. He, for the most part, relished sharing these tales with her, happy for the chance to use his magnificent oratory skills, and appreciative of her genuine interest.

He cleared his throat once more before beginning, taking the time to build up tension like a natural storyteller.

‘Wandering the Fade, I have seen many wonders, both great and small,’ he began. ‘I have seen vast empires crumble and become lost to the ages, and I have seen small villages, unseen by outsiders, remain for millennia, content in their isolation.

‘My story begins in one of these villages, nestled deep within the Frostback Mountains. No avvar, human, elf, or dwarf, had ever laid eyes on the small settlement. The people that inhabited it were strange, able to warp reality with a thought, and bend the Fade to their will with the merest whisper. If a name they had, it has been lost, though I suspect none other than they themselves truly knew who, or what, they were.

‘As I walked through the village, long taken by time, I saw the memories of those who had lived there swirling about me. Their thoughts were alien to me and their meaning was lost, but something remained. Something that binds all races. I could feel the emotion under their memories, raw and primal in the Fade.’

Josephine watched Solas move in the centre of the rotunda as he told his tale, his movements graceful and elegant. Movement in the balcony above caught her eye and she looked to see a crowd had formed, each person completely enthralled by the elven mage. She focused her attention back on him as he continued.

‘One such memory shone like a beacon, stronger than the others. It called to me and reaching out with my mind, I came upon a spirit. As I drew near, the spirit recoiled. I thought she was afraid, unsure of my intentions, so I tried to calm her. I spoke in every tongue I know, but to no avail. As I turned to leave, a great sadness overcame me, so strong that it forced me to my knees.

‘I realised then that the spirit withdrew to protect me, not herself. But she had offered me a glimpse into her memories. I could not understand it at first, but I saw flashes of her life in the village, and piece by piece, I understood.

‘She had lived in the village for centuries alongside her kin, enjoying a life of peace in the solitude of the mountains. Through the flashes, I learned of her longing. She had watched the son of the village elder from afar, waiting as he fell in love, married, and gained a family of his own.’

Solas stood still in the middle of the rotunda, the candles around the room dimming slightly, giving the frescos a darker, more menacing tone. Solas continued.

‘The flashes of memory grew erratic as she showed me the threat her kind faced. It was vague and unclear but there was a malevolent power emerging in Thedas, growing to threaten her entire race. The images began to flash quicker still, her village now nothing more than a ruin. I watched in horror through her eyes as her entire world was stripped away from her and she faced her own death.

‘She realised how wrong she had been, watching as the others gathered their loved ones and found peace in their unity. I was forced to watch, helpless as she was taken by the Fade. Out of time and realising she had missed her chance, she clung to her sorrow and became a spirit of regret, warning all who came upon her to take the opportunities in life as they come…’

His voice trailed off as the candles brightened again, returning their familiar glow to the room.

‘…Lest you share her fate.’

Solas finished his tale, bowing his head as the crowd on the balcony stood in silence for a moment. They began to applaud, some wiping away tears at the elf’s masterful storytelling, but Josephine seemed preoccupied, staring at the elf with a quizzical expression. As the crowd dispersed, her mind began to race.

‘Does he know?’ she thought, recognising the convenient moral of his story. ‘But how?’

Solas looked up, locking eyes with her, a small, knowing smile playing across his face. As if reading her mind, he answered her unuttered question.

‘I have seen the look in your eyes countless times before,’ he explained, softening his voice once again. ‘Even amongst our own companions. Dorian and Iron Bull, Sera and Scout Harding. Even Cassandra,’ he chuckled. ‘Though she was reading one of Varric’s books at the time.’

Josephine merely looked at him strangely. He cocked his head slightly before straightening up.

‘Ah,’ he said, the realisation of how extreme the example in his tale was dawning on him. ‘Apologies, Ambassador. I realise I may have been… overzealous in my efforts. I assure you, my only intention was to share my advice on the matter.’

‘No… no need to apologise, Solas,’ she replied, faltering slightly as she regained her composure. ‘But… perhaps next time, we could just have a conversation. As talented a storyteller as you are, I think you need to work on your subtlety.’

A grin crept across her face and Solas chuckled.

‘Perhaps you are correct,’ he mused. ‘I fear I have a lot to learn about diplomacy.’

‘Less a matter of diplomacy,’ she said, standing, the grin still on her face. ‘But one of… delicacy.’

‘You are truly wise beyond your years, Lady Ambassador,’ replied the pensive elf. ‘But perhaps we should turn to attention to less serious matters. How go the negotiations?’

‘As well as one would expect with every nation in Thedas sending representatives,’ she sighed. ‘They took the better part of a day to agree on the location of the negotiations. A _day_.’

She ran her fingers through her thick, black hair, massaging her scalp as she retied her bun, precisely arranging the locks and letting a few curls break loose to hang over her ear.

‘I have heard the commotion coming from the rooms below,’ said Solas. ‘Yours is a heavy burden to bear, Ambassador. Take care to share this burden however. There are many who would gladly aid you.’

‘Thank you, Solas,’ said Josephine, suppressing another grin at the elf’s attempted subtlety. ‘I should get back to the meeting.’

Solas merely bowed his head as Josephine left the room. As she opened the door to head down the stairs to the committee negotiations below, the noise of shouting reached the rotunda. She sighed as she made her way to the growing din.

‘Here we go’ she said, sighing a final time as she entered the large room.


	6. Touring Skyhold

Josephine sat at her desk, the negotiations of the previous week weighing heavy on her mind. Before her lay sheaves of papers, stacked high both on and around the desk. She yawned as she placed down her quill, taking the single piece of paper in front of her, putting it atop the stack on the right, and taking another paper from the stack on the left.

Reading and amending the proposed treaties from the various committee meetings had been incredibly taxing, effectively forcing her to seclude herself for the better part of a week to complete them. She began to read a particularly gripping document outlining the myriad trade routes across Thedas, triplicated, categorised, and translated in every way possible. She had reached a subsection detailing the trade route from the qunari capital of Qunandar across the Northern Passage of the Venification Sea to the coastal Rivaini town of Kont-arr, when a knock at the door brought her back to reality.

‘Come in’ she called, already impatient to get back to her work, but secretly wanting a long conversation to tear herself away.

The door opened slowly and a familiar gloved hand gripped the side as Tali took a step inside. She looked over the desk, taking in the mountain of paperwork and made to leave.

‘Oh, I didn’t realise you were busy. I’ll come back anoth-‘

‘No,’ came Josephine’s reply, speaking a little too loudly as she rose from her desk. ‘I mean… It would be a pleasure to take a break for a while. Please.’

She gestured to the two armchairs by the fireplace and went over to the pile of firewood, throwing them into the fire until a comfortable warmth emanated. As she moved the small, roughly-hewn logs, her mind began to run through the advice she had received from her friends. Leliana. Varric. Solas.

‘Be confident. Be yourself. Take the chance’ she thought, trying to boost her confidence before turning back to her guest.

Tali stood by an armchair, the fire casting a long shadow behind her, emphasising her shapely form. She looked around the office, taking in the simple yet bold décor, her gaze eventually landing on Josephine.

‘This is a lovely office,’ she said, fidgeting slightly. ‘So… _this_ is where you’ve been hiding?’

Josephine laughed but she noticed how distracted the young quarian seemed, as if something else was on her mind.

‘I may have been spending too much time here as of late. The negotiations are… draining,’ admitted Josephine. Tali shuffled her feet in response, still distant. ‘Tali, is… everything okay?’

‘I… erm,’ began Tali, faltering. She was more nervous than Josephine had seen her before. ‘I… was hoping to catch you at a good time and… well… I thought I could give _you_ a tour,’ she said, her confidence growing slightly as Josephine heard the grin in her voice. ‘Since you haven’t found the time to show me around Skyhold, that is.’

Josephine smiled in response, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. She looked at the paperwork stacked around her desk and bit her lip, considering the offer.

_‘Take the opportunities in life as they come lest you share her fate.’_

The chilling crux of Solas’ tale came back to her and a knot seemed to form in her stomach. She turned back to Tali.

‘Alright,’ she said, suddenly full of adventure. ‘Where are we going first?’

Tali straightened up, the fidgety façade dropping, and she walked towards the office door. Turning back, she cocked her head at Josephine.

‘Come on,’ she said. ‘First stop… is… erm…’

‘The Rotunda?’ Josephine offered, noticing Tali’s unfamiliarity with Skyhold.

‘Yes,’ said Tali excitedly. ‘The rotunda. Of course!’

She led the way out of the office, past the throne room and began heading out to the courtyard.

Josephine gave a short cough, causing the quarian to turn around. Following Josephine’s gaze, Tali noticed that she had passed the entrance to the rotunda and retraced her steps, leading the way once again.

‘This is the rotunda,’ said Tali, gesturing to the frescoed walls as she turned around. ‘A very beautiful part of Skyhold with the pictures on the walls. Erm… there was also a dragon who lived at the very top but the Inquisitor made short work of it.’

‘Really?’ asked Josephine, keeping the drama alive. ‘A dragon? Your knowledge of Skyhold is most impressive, Lady Zorah.’

‘Thank you, Lady Montilyet,’ returned the quarian with equal melodrama. ‘I did not want to boast but my knowledge of this fort is second to none. For example, I know that the person who stays here to paint on the walls is… the elf man… erm…’

‘Solas’ came Josephine’s reply, a grin curving her lips.

‘Ah that’s right. Solas, of course. And those stairs lead up to the tower, where… Commander Cullen lives.’

She tilted her head slightly. Josephine imagine a frown underneath her mask.

‘I think you meant that the stairs lead up to the library and throne room balconies, and even further up to the rookery,’ offered Josephine, feigning ignorance of her own impeccable knowledge of Skyhold. She gestured to the door to the right. ‘That door leads to Commander Cullen’s tower.’

‘Ahh of course, how could I have forgotten?’ asked Tali rhetorically, playing her role well. ‘Too many towers. It is difficult to keep track of them all.’

Josephine laughed as Tali moved to the stairs, following with a glint in her eyes that had been absent the previous week.

The tour continued in the same fashion, with Tali “leading” the way, her “knowledge” of Skyhold becoming ever more fanciful whilst Josephine offered her own – correct – suggestions. They went around Skyhold, taking in each room and walkway as they strolled along, playing out their little drama.

‘No!’ called Josephine as she stared at Tali with incredulity. ‘I don’t believe you. A plant monster that could read minds and possess people? That tale is too much for even you!’

‘It’s true, I promise,’ replied Tali. ‘It was called the Thorian! We had to shoot through its tendrils to escape!’

Josephine merely stared at the quarian with astonishment.

‘Well, that beats my story about the House of Repose…’ she muttered as she took another sip from her tankard.

Once the tour had concluded, the pair found themselves in the Herald’s Rest, Skyhold’s local tavern. Various people, from soldiers to templars, milled about the inn; the former singing boisterously and laughing raucously with their peers whilst the latter group enjoyed the ale in a much more reserved manner.

Josephine had always felt out of place in the establishment, silently agreeing with a remark Iron Bull had once made upon seeing her there: “You look like a peacock in a brothel.”

She was surprised at how well Tali had taken to Skyhold, being just as comfortable with the uncouth foot-soldiers as with the prim scholars and bureaucrats. The quarian had told her of her time with Commander Shephard and his squad, fighting in the field as well as helping to fix the flying ships everyone seemed to have in her world.

‘Do you miss your old world?’ Josephine asked, giving into her curiosity as she let the words hang heavy in the air between them.

Tali shuffled slightly, her face mask looking deep into her tankard as the tavern seemed to grow silent. Just as Josephine was about to apologise for the question, she spoke.

‘Sometimes,’ said Tali, the single word conveying more emotion than any heartfelt confession. ‘I miss the people more than anything but… my homeworld… _our_ homeworld, Rannoch…’

She sighed before continuing.

‘We were so close to taking it back and then… the portal opened.’

The Admiralty Board of the Migrant Fleet had been evasive when questioned on their sudden arrival and the means by which they had travelled between dimensions. The inquisitive ambassador within Josephine desperately wanted to question the young quarian further but she resisted the urge, careful not to push for information.

‘Don’t worry,’ said Tali, a smile in her voice. ‘I won’t make you ask. You _do_ look like you’re about to burst though. I wonder how long you can-‘

‘What happened at Rannoch?’ Josephine exclaimed loudly, causing a few patrons to turn before focusing on their revelry again.

‘Three seconds. Not bad,’ Tali remarked dryly. An odd tone entered her voice as she continued. ‘Perhaps we should find somewhere more… private? If I’m going to trade secrets with you, we should at least make sure that neither of us get exiled for treason… do they do that here?’

‘We could go to the gazebo in the gardens? Nobody really goes there this time of day.’

Tali nodded and they both got up, Josephine working to balance herself discreetly, before they headed for the gardens. The only other soul in the gardens was Mother Giselle, who bowed her head politely at the quarian and greeted Josephine warmly before leaving them alone.

The sweet smell of flowers suffused the air as the breeze gently passed through the courtyard.

‘It’s beautiful here,’ said Tail wistfully. ‘Rannoch was like this everywhere. Green forests, seas so blue you couldn’t see the bottom… that all ended with the Geth. They destroyed everything, forced us to leave our world behind. We floated in space for three centuries before we were ready to fight for Rannoch.

‘But the Geth were ready. They knew we were coming and had set a trap. The portal opened and the entire fleet was sucked through before it closed… and we found ourselves here, trapped with no way to go home.’

‘Tali, I’m so sorry,’ said Josephine, unsure of what else to say. ‘Tell me more about Rannoch.’

‘I never saw it in person,’ Tali replied. ‘I only know the stories my father told me. He told me that one day we would build a house on a mountain by the ocean, with a view of everything to the horizon.’

She lowered her head and silence descended over the pair. A sudden idea struck Josephine and she stood, taking Tali by the wrist as she strode towards the castle.

‘Come with me,’ she said by way of an explanation. ‘I have something to show you.’

The sun set over the mountains, bathing the valley in golden light as it left the world to darkness. The snow atop each rocky crag formed a blanket over the landscape which took Tali’s breath away as she scanned over the scenic vista.

‘Josephine, I… this is amazing,’ she managed through her surprise. ‘Truly incredible!’

 ‘The Inquisitor gave me a key to this tower a while ago,’ the Antivan ambassador said with a smile. ‘I sometimes come up here to clear my head. It’s the best view for miles around.’

Tali stayed staring out over the snowy valley for a few moments before taking Josephine’s hand in hers.

‘Thank you,’ she said, the emotion clear in her voice. ‘It means a lot to me.’

Josephine felt her hands gently caress her own and knew that her face had grown warm.

‘Tali… it was nothing, honestly. I-‘

The quarian cut her off with a finger against her lips.

‘Not to me.’

They enjoyed the scenery for a while longer, talking of better times and bigger adventures, before they each went their respective ways.

Josephine spent the rest of the night in her office, her pencil tapping absent-mindedly against half-finished paperwork as she imagined what Tali’s face was like, her focus drawn to the feel of the quarian’s lips specifically. She thought about what would have happened if Tali hadn’t been wearing a mask during their moment on the balcony.

Back in her room above the gardens, Tali wondered the very same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Glad people are still reading and enjoying Taliphine! This chapter is a bit of an anomaly at 2k but everything else will be ~750 words (like the other chapters) so I should be able to upload more often. There won't be a regular schedule as this is just a little fluff, feelgood fic I'm writing on the side while I focus on my main fic, Broken Mask (shameless plug). All the reads and kudos are much appreciated and I hope you enjoy the rest of Taliphine :)


End file.
